Lydia's Cold Night
by Njoror
Summary: Lydia thought she understood to cold. But a night with her Thane in Breezehome teaches her differently. Oneshot, F!Dragonborn/Lydia. Smut.


**Disclaimer: All sights, sounds, people, places, and images in this story are the property of Bethesda Software. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Lydia thought she understood the cold. She was a Nord, born and raised in Skyrim. She had been on many a winter campaign during her life as a soldier, including two when the Jarl decided the best sneak attack would be during a blizzard. She knew cold, had felt it to her very core while sleeping in the open up in Winterhold, and she loved and respected it. But this was ridiculous.

The Jarl's newest Thane was a mage, she knew that. Lydia did not share in the overwhelming Nord scorn for mages, being trained by the Jarl. The Jarl had instilled in her a great respect for mages, as one of his best advisors was Farengar Secret-Fire. _That is probably why I was chosen for this duty_, she thought as she pulled the blankets tighter around herself. _It's not a punishment_, she thought, _he couldn't have known what would happen_. Yes, the newest Thane of Whiterun was a mage...An Ice Mage.

_This is absurd_, Lidya thought to herself, _I love ice all well and good, but I would not create a constant blizzard in my own house_! But that was exactly what Thane Alustriel had done. She was a slim High Elf, with a sculpted face and soft eye, unlike most elves whose eye were beedy. She also did not have the same air of arrogance that most High Elves Lydia had met had, totally unlike the Thalmor. In fact, the new Thane was almost humble.

None of that did anything to lighten Lydia's mood as the wind continued. Lydia and her Thane were staying in Breezehome for the night before they continued on to the Pale the next day. After two days of constant travel even Alustriel had admitted that her own bed would be nice, and had conceded to stop for the night. What Lydia had not expected was for, after dinner had been eaten, Alustriel to clap her hands and a blizzard to start in the house. Lydia was so shocked that she nearly fell out of her chair. "What are you doing?" she yelled at her Thane over the wind.

"I miss the cold!" her Thane yelled back, "please put up with it for one night!"

Lydia scowled as she watched her barely visible Thane climb the stairs to her master bedroom. _Misses the cold indeed_! Lydia thought huffily. _Half the reason I asked her to stay at Breezehome was to get _out _of the cold_. Apparently her ploy had failed. Or Alustriel knew and had done this on purpose. Neither way was going to make her any warmer.

A blast of wind pick up her blanket and threw it against the wall. _That's it_! Lydia thought. _I'll get her to stop this damned blizzard one way or another_! Lydia ignored the blanket on the wall and stormed up the stairs. Or attempted to storm. She couldn't even hear her own footsteps the wind was so loud. At the top she made a turn and walked directly towards her Thane's room.

"My Thane!" she yelled as she burst in. "Please stop this at o-" Lydia bit back the rest of her sentence. Alustriel was standing with her back turned to Lydia, without a scrap of clothes on. The ice swirled around and seemed to emanate from her. Lydia watched on, entranced, as the ice began to form tight undergarments around her Thane covering up her bottocks and part of her back. Then her Thane turned around.

"Hello Lydia," she said in that annoyingly beautiful voice. It seemed to sing out amongst the storm, easily audible despite the wind. "You know…" she went on, "...most people will knock before they enter a room that isn't theirs."

Lydia was instantly mortified. If her face wasn't already frozen by the wind she knew she would be able to feel it heating up. Then she actually did feel it heat as she looked at her Thane. The ice garments covered up her private areas, that was true, but they did little else. Very little else. In fact, Lydia wasn't completely sure they covered her at all. The ice captured the light and sent it reflecting back onto her Thane's perfect skin. Little droplets of ice that had stuck to it also reflected, so her Thane appeared to be glittering. The storm raged on around her body, accentuating every curve with the turns of the wind and ice. Lydia gulped down any angry words she had to say as she gazed at this apparition.

"Ly-dia," her Thane sung out. "What are you looking at girl? Hmm? You had something to say did you not?"

"I-" Lydia started weakly. She was still shaken by her Thane and could barely rip her gaze away. She eventually did, but it felt like giving up her waterskin in the desert. "I would…" she went on, all anger forgotten, her voice as meek as a soldier talking to a general. "I would appreciate it if you could stop the storm. Or at least limit it to your room. I know you love the cold, but I would honestly appreciate the chance to warm up after these last few days of traveling." Lydia's voice got stronger as she went on until by the end she hoped she sounded strong.

"Hmm…" mused her Thane. "Do you not like the cold?" she asked.

"That is not the issue my Thane. I love the cold, but too much of anything is a bad thing." Lydia knew that this time at least her voice wasn't shaking. At least not more than the cold could account for. Again her eyes started wandering the Thane's body. _Maybe if I look at it right I could see through her_-

"Lydia." Alustriel snapped. "Do pay attention when we talk girl, I do loathe to repeat myself."

"Yes'm." Lydia responded. But her eyes did not stop wandering. And this time her Thane let her look. Lydia was unsure of how long she stood, staring at this beauty, before Alustriel coughed a little. "Huh?" Lydia asked stupidly.

Alustriel smiled, looking at the Housecarl. "I can think of a way you can warm up…" her Thane said seductively. Alustriel's voice had taken on husky tone, and Lydia wanted to know more. She had never heard her Thane talk like this. Looking at the Thane's body, Lydia could also think of a good way to warm up. She just hoped that her Thane had the same idea.

"I'll make a deal with you." Alustriel went on. "I'll stop this storm if you can warm me up."

Lydia's heart fell a little on hearing that. _So she just wants me to get a big fire going_, Lydia thought. _And to do that I'll have to walk through the cold outside. This is my punishment for being rude_? Lydia's shoulders slumped a little, before she turned and began walking for the door to the room.

"No." Came her Thane's voice from behind her. The door slammed shut just before Lydia could reach it. Lydia turn around, confusion in her eyes and apparent on her face. "No Lydia," continued the Thane, "you are going to personally warm me up." The ice that was covering the Thane began to recede, and the wind died down, before eventually dying out. Lydia stood, staring stupidly, but too transfixed to care, as she watched her Thane lose the last of her clothes and lie out on the bed. The heat returned to the room, but it did not melt the ice that clung to the Thane's body, which captured the now-present torchlight rather than the eerie blue light that had been present during the storm.

Lydia licked her lips, hoping beyond hope that her Thane meant what she thought she meant. Lydia wanted to ravage this beauty in front of her. Especially now that she could see everything. Alustriel was a mage, so she was slim, but her breasts were quite well rounded. Not very large, but of a medium size for her body, which made them tight and perky. Her legs were similarly slim to her arms and waist, but slightly more muscled and most definitely toned from all the walking Alustriel did. Her skin did not contain a single blemish, no doubt the power of her magik, and as such was pale and even. Even more pale in the torchlight that was still being reflected. Lydia paused for thought on why the ice still hadn't melted before her Thane spurred her into action.

"Well?" came the question from the bed. "I did not ask you to warm me up only to have you stand there like a guard up at Dragonsreach."

This was all the spurring on Lydia needed to rip off her sleeping wear and jump on the bed next to the Thane. Lydia's hand reached out tentatively towards a breast, fearing she had misunderstood something, or there was going to be some wizardly trick in this. Some punishment for barging into the room of her Thane and making demands. But when she locked eyes with her Thane, only to find no resistance, she plunged straight forward. What she got was nothing like what she expected.

The skin was cold. Not just cool but bitterly cold. "My Thane!" cried out Lydia. "You must see a healer, or an alchemist. Here I can help you to the Tem-" her outburst was cut short by a chill finger on her lips.

"No, Lydia," said her Thane, "I do not need a healer. This is the temperature of my body. This is what it always feels like." Lydia stared at her. _How is this woman alive_? she thought. _She should have died within an hour of her body reaching this temperature_. Then it dawned on her. Apparently her Thane saw the realization in her eyes and confirmed her beliefs. "Yes. I am an Ice Mage, remember? But I am not just any Ice Mage. I am possibly the most powerful Ice Mage in the world. I am definitely the most powerful here in Skyrim. But to get this power there must be some sacrifice. To gain absolute control over the cold I had to absolutely accept the cold. I cannot be healed because my veins do not have liquid blood. It is completely frozen."

Lydia stared at her Thane. _That isn't possible, is it_? She thought. _But it must be_, she concluded, _my Thane has no reason to lie, and her body is living proof_. The thought of her Thane's body reminded her of why she was there on the bed next to this woman. Her hand, still on her Thane's breast, began to slowly squeeze.

Alustriel let out a little gasp at the unexpected pressure, and Lydia smiled. "If you are all ice, then how am I to warm you up?" she asked.

Alustriel let out that same smile from before, before lifting up her head to Lydia's ear and whispering "I guess you'll have to try all night and see if it works." Her breath was chill, and she gave Lydia's ear a little nip as she lowered her head back to the pillows.

Lydia's eyes lit up. She once again took in every part of her Thane. _This woman has offered herself to me for one whole night_? she thought. _I knew the Jarl did not mean this as punishment_.

Lydia wasted no time in continuing her ministrations to her Thane's breasts. Lydia's entire body had grown hot at the thought of having this woman all to herself. She switched breasts with her hand, going over to her Thane's right one, before taking up the other on in her mouth. Alustriel let out a moan, only eging Lydia on. Lydia's left hand began to pinch the nipple of the breast it had while she suckled and nibbled on the other othe. Her Thane's moan of approval was like a drug. It was intoxicating, it made Lydia even hotter.

Lydia's mouth left her Thane's breast and began a journey down. Her Thane whimpered a bit at the loss of stimulation, but Lydia had better goals in mind. The way her Thane's chill skin and her hot mouth interacted was for some reason incredibly erotic to Lydia. She wanted more of this. Her hand left the other breast as she continued down, licking and kissing her Thane's stomach and the navel. When at last Lydia had slid down long enough to reach her goal, she paused to look at it. Stare was probably a better word.

Lydia was enraptured by her Thane's sweet spot. It wasn't wet, but then again she didn't know if her Thane _could_ get wet. It was pink and small, without any hair. While Lydia would have liked to see more of her Thane's raven black hair on it, the lack thereof was equally sexy. Alustriel's little whimper was enough to shake Lydia back into reality and remember what she was there for. _Technically, this is punishment_, Lydia thought as she leaned down, spreading her Thane's legs, _but it feels much more like a reward_. And maybe it was a reward. A reward for taking the initiative.

Such thoughts flew out of Lydia's mind as she tasted her Thane. True to the woman's word, she was cold all over. Her question from earlier was answered as she swirled her tongue around inside her Thane, eliciting many moans, and tasted an icy wetness. She was sweet, and tasted slightly salty. That thought went to the back of Lydia's mind as her Thane let out a much louder moan than the ones before. Lydia's tongue had reached even farther inside and had apparently hit a sweet spot. "Lydia…" breathed out her Thane. "Lydia more, please." Lydia was all too happy to oblige, grabbing her Thane's ass in both hands and lifting her hips towards Lydia's face. Her tongue delved even deeper drawing out a scream from her Thane. "Lydia" her Thane was moaning. Over and over again. It was the most beautiful music Lydia had ever heard, and she wanted more.

She continued her assault with her tongue until she had explored every crevice of her Thane. The cold from her Thane was still battling the heat that Lydia's body was generating, which in turn only aroused Lydia more. _This has gone on long enough_ thought Lydia. _I need some pleasure too. I want to feel my Thane inside me._ Lydia stopped and pulled her tongue out, but before her Thane had a moment to protest, Lydia jumped off the bed, grabbed Alustriel's hips and pulled her to the edge. Kneeling on the ground there in front of her Thane, Lydia went back to work.

She shoved one finger into her Thane. The response was a loud groan that echoed in Lydia's ears. So she put a second finger in. This time her Thane moaned out Lydia's name. It aroused Lydia so much that she felt she could come herself just by hearing her Thane's voice. Lydia needed more. She pulled her fingers out and then shoved them back in.

Alustriel let out a little scream as Lydia's nails scratched a bit, but it was a scream of pleasure, not of pain. Lydia went to work with a renewed vigor, pumping her fingers in and out of her Thane. The moans, groans, screams, and sighs only proved to make Lydia want more. She let her mouth join the party, sucking on her Thane's clit. This was what proved to send her Thane over the edge.

"Lydia!" she screamed. "Lydia, oh Divines, Lydia!" Lydia removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue as she captured all of her Thane's cum. It was as delicious as the woman herself, Lydia loved it. She let her Thane ride out her orgasm before hopping on the bed beside her. "Well…" Alustriel started with half lidded eyes, "shall we continue?"

Lydia woke from her sleep to see the sun high in the sky. She looked over, knowing that her Thane would not be there. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Lydia went downstairs to find a note that read:

"_Lydia,_

_The Jarl has asked me to deal with some bandits at Halted Stream Camp. Apparently_

_they have quite the operation there and have put the local merchants at risk. Don't worry, _

_I'll be back before dusk._

_-Love, Alustriel_"

Lydia stared at the message for a second, especially the last part, before slumping down into a chair. A smile reached her lips as she thought of the night before. Yes, it had been a good idea to come back to Breezehome.


End file.
